


HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Here's To New Beginnings

by TakeItSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItSnape/pseuds/TakeItSnape
Summary: That darn mistletoe is at it again. Along with the old women of Hogwarts meddling with people's love lives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Here's To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant eChristmas. Moved to New Years. Saw this fest and had to make it happen. Not beta read, any mistakes are mine, but I did my best to make sure you can read it fairly well.

Hermione was not one to fuss with her appearance. However, tonight was different. It was different because it was the first time in ten years Hermione was alone and single. Ron had confessed a few months back that he wasn't happy and that he wanted them to separate. Hermione having known he wasn't happy, for she was not happy either, took the news at the time graciously. That all changed when less than three days later her Daily Prophet arrived and Ron had his blond assistant in a rather comfy embrace against a wall outside a wizarding pub in Paris. It was at that time she sent her owl to her old head of house at Hogwarts and asked if there were any openings available. She knew Hogwarts would be her only escape from the press and cameras and she relaxed immensely when McGonagall owled her back saying she could take over Defense while the teacher went on sabbatical for a year and after that she would find her a permanent place on staff. Hermione hastily packed her belongings and shrunk them to fit into her beaded bag that had saved her life numerous times, left a note to Ron to owl her the divorce letters at Hogwarts and that she hoped he could find the happiness he sought (which he obviously had).

With one last look at her appearance she made her way to a spacious room near the kitchens of Hogwarts. This was her first New Years on staff at the castle, and while she knew everyone here, there were a few other witches and wizards that weren't on staff that would be joining them. The single life served her well enough, but there was only so much one could do with their hands and the need for a warm companion, for a companionable chat in front of the hearth or more carnal desires, was occasionally necessary and beginning to make itself known. So, the attention to detail was within her normal looks, but the added make up, hair and skirt shortening charms were definitely in place to try and drum up some interest, but not in a desperate fashion.

She made her way down to the room and entered it with a gentle push of the door. Her mouth immediately widened into a vibrant smile at the decorations and attention to detail. It always overwhelmed her that she was apart of such a magical place and group of people and made her swell with pride. Mcgonagall was close to the door and welcomed her with a small embrace.

“You look lovely, dear,” she spoke with a smile.

“Thank you so much, Headmistress.”

The old witch tsked her. “How many times do I need to tell you, it's Minerva, use my name, girl.”

Hermione smiled politely. “I'll try to remember. Years of habit and the whole respecting your elders philosophy I grew up with you.”

McGonagall showed Hermione where the refreshments were, food, and introduced her to a few of the men that were invited to Hogwarts for New Years. Hermione made her way to the drinks and poured herself a liberal portion of the New Years punch. In a more observant mood, she stood towards the side enjoying the music and watching the teachers behave in such a way she never dreamed of.

They were all clearly pissed. All except one, or at the least, he wasn't visibly so. Severus Snape was in a corner, towards the back, watching everyone and kept scanning the ceilings every now and then. She watched as he kept eyes on Hooch and Sprout. Hermione watched as he rolled his eyes and moved every so often a few feet to either side occasionally. Always the curious creature, Hermione made her way over to the Potions Master.

He spied her from a mile away. As she approached, about five feet away he put a hand and quietly said, “That's close enough.”

She was very reproachful, “I beg your pardon?”

Again, he rolled his eyes. “It has nothing to do with your person or whatever it is you have to say, but everything to do with those two old bittys currently cackling in the corner.”

Hermione watched him as he scanned the ceiling and took another step away from her. Hermione followed his gaze and spotted the offending plant that he was keeping constant vigilance on.

“Mistletoe.”

“Very astute. Can you identify they type?”

“Well, its obviously come from somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds, therefore it's not the typical kind. I know of a few magical species, but I cannot identify it without being closer to it.”

“It's called Manic Mingle Mistletoe. It's brought in for mingling events, especially when alcohol is around. It gets the manic part because the more you're caught under it, the more manic you get.”

“Manic? How so?” Hermione and Severus started to move closer together in their talk, not noticing the witches noticing how close they were.

“If caught more than twice under that damn plant, you end up in bed until you copulate until you pass out from exhaustion.”

“That's barbaric!” Hermione was outraged, but even more curious about it now.

“That's the New Years holiday for you around here. Getting piss drunk to lower your inhibitions and succumbing to the magic around here.”

Hermione took a very long swig of her punch and watched as Severus did the same.

“Has it ever happened to you?”

“It is a very vague word. Lots have its have happened to me, to which it are you referring to?”

Hermione blushed. He knew what she meant, he just wanted her to say it out loud. “Have you ever been caught under this type of mistletoe?”

Severus took another long swig of his drink. A very clipped 'once' came out when the cup left his mouth.

Hermione feigned shock, but was also highly fascinated in the details and what, where, who and when.

He rolled his eyes, but moved a little closer to her to divulge scant details of the night in question.

“It was a staff member. Yes, they still work here and I assure you, you can figure it out. It never amounted to anything beyond that night. It was embarrassing. They tried to pursue more, but that quickly stopped once they realized it was a one off.”

They moved closer and closer together during their discussion of the Triple M Threat.

Mid conversation, Hermione felt a pull in her belly button and Severus stopped talking abruptly. With his lips tightly closed her looked above his head and Hermione followed his line of sight.

“For fucks sake,” Severus whispered mostly to himself.

Hermione felt the urgent need to kiss him, manic one might call it. Severus brought his eyes to hers. He looked defeated because he'd once again been caught under the blasted plant, but accepting of his fate. Closing the minuscule distance between them, Severus threaded one of his hands into Hermione's hair, the other went to her waist to pull her closer.

“The plant requires certain requirements to be met before we're released. Mostly physical. I'm going to kiss you now, don't be alarmed at my body's physical reaction.”

Hermione had a second to process what he was talking about before his lips descended onto hers. Their mouths opened to one another quickly, tongues gliding gently together in a wicked tango. Severus used his hand to guide her head to the side further deepening their kiss.

Their pelvises were practically glue together via Severus' hand at her hip. Hermione gasped into his mouth as he pulled her more firmly against him, his erection clearly evident. She angled her hips towards him more, rubbing her now aching clit on what seemed to be his thigh, her hands moving to his waist to make sure he didn't move away from him ministrations.

It took a good minuted for the plant to release them, from best snog Hermione had quite possibly ever had. Severus pulled away with some reluctance, though he stayed near to her as he spoke, “I dare say you have earned an 'O' in snogging, Ms. Granger. However, I suggest you stay away from me for the rest of the night unless you want the rest of the staff to see you get shagged by the punch bowl.”

Severus surprised Hermione by dipping his head once more giving her a brief kiss. He pulled away and walked to another area of the room, making sure he was well and far away from her.

Hermione walked over to the punch bowl on wobbly knees and served herself a more than generous portion of punch. She went over the kiss in her head, recalled the feel of his rigid cock, and unnecessary, but very good after kiss. She'd never given Severus any sort of thought beyond a friend, but after that kiss she was strongly reconsidering her stance on that and throwing celibacy during her first year teaching out the door.

Severus was having similar thoughts in regards to the newest staff member. Prior student or not, that kiss had him on edge. His erection didn't seem to either and he spent the rest of the gathering in the corner, far away from his former student to make sure he didn't seem lecherous and too insistent to bed her.

As the new year came closer, however, couples and couples for the began to congregate together to share their first kiss together.

Hermione and Severus were the only two not with someone. They both came to the realization and hesitantly moved closer, both knowing where the night was going to go, with or without the aid of the special mistletoe.

TEN!

They finished the last of their drinks and placed their cups on the surface closest to them.

NINE!

Eyes were locked, their feet moving them towards the other.

EIGHT!

Time seemed to stand still as they wove in and out of the small gathering of people.

SEVEN!

They were feet from one another.

SIX!

Toe to toe as Hermione looked up into the eyes of the man she was sure to bed after midnight.

FIVE!

Severus stared at his former student, now colleague, wondering why everything seemed to be falling into place.

FOUR!

Severus brought his hands to her face, cupping and caressing it.

THREE!

Hermione's hands to his waist once again, drawing his body closer to hers

TWO!

Lips parted. Breath shallow. In and out. Hermione raised herself up to meet his descending lips.

ONE!

Their lips finally met. It was far less urgent than before, but just as deep, sensual and maddening. Their tongues moved together, teasing and caressing. Hermione undulated against him without a care as to who saw; his erection evident. Severus' hands left her face and gripped around her waist, attempting to stop her movements. He stopped the kiss with a dark look and a small growl much to Hermione's protest.

“I think we would be more comfortable in my quarters,” Severus whispered to her.

“Mine are closer.”

Severus admired her urgency. “They will do for tonight.”

They left quickly, however staggered their departure to try and tame the excited quell the older witches were smiling over. Severus shot them a look of disdain, but then smirked when he gave her adequate time to get to her rooms and do whatever it was she needed to do.

Once back in her room, Hermione changed into something a little more comfortable, a simple red silk nightdress. She wore nothing underneath.

Five minutes had passed and the knock that would forever change her and Severus' futures came.

Walking to the door she opened it, smiling shyly to him and beckoned him inside.

“Please, make yourself comfortable. I have wine and some rum if you need anything.”

“If I need anything? The only thing I am in need, truly right now, is you quim wrapped around my cock before I explode like a fourth year in my pants.” While he said it, he didn't make a move towards her. Making sure she knew the decision she was making was her own.

“Oh my,” Hermione let out in a quick breath. She'd never felt so aroused in her life. She went and sat down on the couch, Severus observed her and was sure he would be sent to his own room to jerk off in his own bed to relieve the ache in his testicles.

Feeling brazen, Hermione turned to face him. Scooting back so her back was against the arm of the couch she brought her legs up, her nightdress shifting to pull at her waist, letting Severus know just how ready and willing she was.

Severus was rooted to the spot. He watched as her legs fell open fully showing off she wasn't wearing anything beneath her clothing. Her dark curls that were trimmed short glistened with her arousal as she stroked her slit to her clit. His had went to his straining clothed erection squeezing it non too gently. E was far too aroused to be teased in this moment.

“I think I truly need your cock in my quim to quench this throbbing need deep inside me.”

Continuing to stroke her clit in lazy circles, she watched as he undid his buckle and unfasten his trousers, letting them fall to the ground. By the time he reached she had sat back up, once in front of her she reached for his boxers and pulled them down just enough to free his cock and balls and bring the angry, wet tip of his cock into her mouth. Looking him in the eye, she massaged the underside of his throbbing phallus with her tongue, taking him in as far as her gag reflex would allow.

Severus' knees shook with the intense sucking a hand wove into her hair and gently guided her ministrations. A moan of pure delight escaped his throat as his eyes closed and he gave himself fully to the sensations she was eliciting from his body. Too quickly he felt his body spiraling.

“Stop, please,” he sadly said and nearly regretted it when her mouth slipped from around his cock.

“Everything alright?”

He laughed. He couldn't help it. “Too fine. I don't want to waste our first time by coming inside this mouth.”

“Oh,” Hermione said, “that quickly?”

“Yes, that quickly. It's been a bit for me and I plan on savoring this moment for as long as I can.”

He pushed her back into the couch and knelt on the floor, his face went immediately to her apex in an onslaught of kisses, sucks, licks and bites. Hermione's hand went to the back of his head, pulling him close to ensure he didn't move. He observed her reactions to the different stimuli and sure enough, he found a rhythm and pressure with his tongue that had her knees quaking and mewling, her pelvis rocking against his face.

Lost to pleasure, Hermione allowed herself just to feel as she neared her climax. Her nipples hardened and she brought a hand up to tweak them each in turn. She peaked when she felt him insert two fingers into her quivering cunt. With a cry she fell apart, panting and moaning her satisfaction.

Severus grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the couch kissing her deeply. Hermione entwined their hands and she quickly pulled him through her rooms and into her bedroom where they both quickly shed the rest of their clothing.

Together they fell into bed in a tangle of limbs. Severus pulled back from their continued kissing just as he notched his cock into her slit. Hermione gave a small nod and he pushed his way into her welcoming heat.

Hermione moaned at the hard invasion, her hips arching off the bed as he bottomed out inside of her. Once fully inside he stopped, savoring the slight twitching of cunt in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Hermione needed more though. Her arms went around his upper body as she fucked herself under him on his cock. Severus' head went to the crook of her neck at her needy thrusts against him falling in love with her passion and need.  
Severus suddenly pulled out, once again on the verge of exploding.

“If you don't stop now, I'm going to come all too quickly. We have all night and more.” With that he sat a slow rhythm of thrusts, licking and kissing her body where he could reach. He loved the way her little nipples felt inside her mouth and the moans she spewed when he sucked and bit.

Hermione queruid his words, more specifically the more part. After tonight she wasn't sure she could go another day with him inside her. It somehow felt right and that was a scary part considering how these thoughts had just come about and they'd only kissed that night.

Severus was also feeling the same way. He languished in the feel of her, trying to fathom another day without Hermione beneath him or her lips on his. He tried to quell these thoughts as this was extremely new for both of them and he mustn't get caught up in his head that she was somehow his because of one fuck brought on by a mistletoe toe induced kiss.

His thoughts were broken when she spoke, “I want to get on top.”

He pulled out of her and knelt on his knees to allow her to get up, she did, but immediately went downward dog on his cock, give it a couple harsh, but satisfying, bobs of her head.

“Lay on your back, now, please,” Hermione nearly barked.

He did as told, as he mounted, but faced away. Legs spread she reached behind him and guided his cock inside.

Severus' toes literally curled, Hermione watched as they did so. Slowly she slide back and forth on his cock. Severus moaned unabashedly watching her pretty pink cunt suck up his cock into its channel.

“Grab my ass, fuck me Severus, I want to feel your cock deep inside me, fill me up.”

Severus lost it. He managed to grab her hips and pulled her back a handful of times and then he was coming. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, biting her shoulder and he buried himself deeply inside of her and held her through his orgasm.

Hermione cupped his balls and rolled them when she felt his cock twitching inside of her. While she hadn't reached her peak, she reveled in the feeling of Severus unleashing no doubt a large load inside of her.

Once he was sure his spent he fell back to the bed. Hermione still impaled on his quickly softening cock. Made a show of her dismount. Leaning forward, his cock fell from her hole and his thick, white come fell out in a glob, the rest trickled out in a drizzle onto him.

“Fuck, Merlin.”

Hermione smiled over her shoulder at him. Turning around she mimicked his position,only she used one hand to finger the rest of his come out. Moaning, she circled her clit, the arm she was bracing with played with her nipple as she finished frigging herself to climax.

Severus could do nothing but watch this nymph frig herself, wishing he would have lasted longer to feel that cunt tighten and rippled around his cock.

Satiated finally, Hermione snuggled into Severus, his arm pulling her close.

“You keep on saying later and more, do you really want more of this?” Hermione asked Severus.

“Quite frankly, yes. I think that damn mistletoe might have been used appropriately for once.”

“You mean that?”

Severus finally looked at her. “I have not thought about you in any capacity other than former student and colleague, that is until tonight. Now that I see you as something other than those two things, I would like to explore this. If it's just some shags here and there or more, I am wanting to see if that's acceptable to you.” Severus spoke in complete clarity on the subject,

“Yes, I do believe that will be acceptable.”

“Good. Now, let's get some sleep before we both see how far things will go.”

Kissing her one final time, together they fell asleep for the rest of the New Year.


End file.
